¿Otro yerno?
by misery182
Summary: Pensó que, tal vez, si hubiera tenido una hija habría podido conseguir una nuera.


Hey you! ¿Cómo están? Yo tengo frío, y mucho, quiero que llueva y quiero dormir xD

Este sería prácticamente el segundo SasuNaru que publico, subí uno, pero no sé porque solo puse a Naruto en los personajes… no pregunten. También vendría siendo la continuación de un fic ItaDei titulado Nuera, no es necesario que lo lean, pero si quieren leerlo, adelante xD

Este fic va dedicado a todo el mundo, pero en especial a kurumy3, que me dejó un review en el fic de Nuera y me tomé prestadas las frases que me dejó en el coment xD. Como sea, aquí lo dejo y espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

Disfrútenlo, sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

**¿Otro yerno?**

Si bien, había aceptado de buena gana que su primogénito fuera gay, y había aceptado de mejor manera a su novio, porque era un chico encantador en todos los sentidos.

Pero lo importante era que ahora su hijo menor, Sasuke, ya estando en la universidad aun no le había presentado a ninguna novia. Incluso podía llegar a pensar que aún era virgen, no es como si quisiera que una chica llegara un día y le dijera que estaba embarazada de su hijo y que tenían que casarse para que se hiciera cargo del bebe, pero ¿acaso era mucho pedir verlo salir de vez en cuando con alguna chica linda para variar?

Según ella no.

Y es que lo único que Sasuke hacía era ir a estudiar y comer, cuando estaba en casa solo lograba escuchar la música a todo volumen salir de su habitación.

Siendo sincera, empezaba a molestarle la actitud tan huraña de su hijo. Ella quería conocerle alguna novia bonita y de buena familia, que supiera cocinar y hacer el quehacer, que no tuviera la voz chillante ni el cabello de colores extraños, (ni rosa ni rubio que no le pertenecía).

Quería verlo salir, divertirse, sonreír… cualquier cosa excepto eso que hacía, que era nada en realidad.

Cierto día su hijo le pidió dinero extra, argumentando que tenía que hacer un trabajo para la escuela… por supuesto que no le creyó. Una simple mentirilla no podría contra los años de experiencia que ella llevaba encima. Después de lo de Itachi ya nada había sido igual, se repetía constantemente cuando se cuestionaba sobre su hijo menor.

Todo giraba en torno a ello, era un antes y un después de aquel día.

Y Sasuke parecía notarlo, por eso no quería que su bella madre supiera nada sobre su vida privada, porque de saberlo armaría un escándalo, pondría el grito en el cielo (como se había burlado uno de sus amigos) y comenzaría la tercera guerra mundial, y no precisamente por agua, como muchos lo creen.

Porque su pareja _no era_ lo que ella esperaba.

Después de que el idiota de su hermano llegara con ese chico a la casa mientras él no estaba, los nervios y la intuición de su madre se habían aumentado en un 500%, y no, no estaba exagerando.

Antes, nada de lo que él hacía parecía importarle, si llegaba a las 3 de la mañana cayéndose de borracho ella ni siquiera lo notaba, porque estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo deshacerse de las novias de Itachi. Y no es como si lo hubiera hecho, pero en cierto modo estaba bien.

Hacía lo que le venía en gana, cuando le diera gana, con quien le diera gana… y ahora hacia lo que le venía en gana, cuando le diera gana, con quien le diera gana, ah, y si su mamá lo dejaba. Porque estaba encima de él todo el tiempo.

Se había planeado varias veces irse con su hermano a vivir, pero luego recordaba que este tenía novio y que le gustaba… bueno, ya saben. Y no era nada sano para un chico como él escuchar esas demostraciones de afecto mientras intentaba estudiar.

Luego pensó en pagarle a alguna amiga suya para que se hiciera pasar por su novia, solo para tranquilizar a su madre. Y entonces recordó que no tenía ninguna amiga, ni una sola. Estaba rodeado por chicos que se decían sus amigos pero que ni siquiera le caían bien.

Y un día eso se solucionó, pero luego recordaba que su progenitora quería nietos, y como Itachi no podía dárselos, tendría que ser él, y en la condición en la que se encontraba tampoco podría. Porque aceptémoslo, a los Uchiha les gustan los rubios, específicamente _los_.

Lo que venía enseguida era la gran incógnita de su vida, y no preguntas estúpidas como las que se había hecho en días anteriores, sino una verdaderamente importante, ¿cómo decírselo sin que le diera un ataque al corazón?

Suspiró cansado y audible, y su madre se le acercó, preocupada.

-¿Estas bien hijo? Te noto decaído- le dijo tomándole la temperatura, poniendo una mano en su frente para comprobar que estuviera bien.

-¿Sabes qué mamá?- le preguntó enderezándose –no, no estoy bien…- dijo entre molesto y confundido, dejándola a ella con un signo de interrogación en el rostro. Y se planteó esta vez hacerle esa pregunta… ¿qué pasaría si yo fuera gay y tuviera un novio? Pero decidió que no era la mejor manera de decírselo.

-¿Te peleaste con tu novia?- pregunto ajena de los pensamientos del menor.

-¿Qué? No… mamá…

-Tranquilo, sé que sales con alguien desde hace mucho, no quise preguntarte nada para no presionarte…- no, pero si claro que no lo había presionado. Si para ella eso de andar pidiéndole una bitácora diaria no era entrometerse, claro que no. Sasuke rodó los ojos sin que esta lo notara. -¿Por qué no me querías decir nada?- indagó sentándose frente a él, en el comedor.

-Porque no sé si te agrade…- omitió el pronombre para que no le hiciera preguntas.

-Hijo, si tú eres feliz con ella está bien, la aceptaré…- seguro, y las ex novias de Itachi habían terminado con él solo porque ella le había rezado a quien sabe que santo, ¿no?

-Es que, le pusiste tantos peros a las chicas con las que Itachi salía que…

-Respóndeme algo- lo interrumpió deteniendo el movimiento nervioso que tenían las manos de Sasuke, que convenientemente estaban puestas sobre la mesa -¿Qué te gusta ella?- quiso corregirla con un _él_, pero se quedó callado.

-Su sonrisa… y sus ojos- agregó sonriendo, mirando a la nada –su risa y me encanta que me hable de su día, que se abrase a mí y se recueste en mi pecho… me gusta su forma de ser y que siempre está feliz, cuando se sonroja después que le robe un beso…- habló inspirado y con ojos soñadores, casi sacándole lágrimas a Mikoto. –Me gusta todo de e..lla- completó de último, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-¿Estás enamorado?- volvió a preguntar su nada metiche madre.

-Si- sonrió apenado. Nunca imaginó admitirlo, mucho menos frente a su madre.

-Entonces está bien, no importa nada más. Cuando hay amor, todo lo demás deja de tener sentido- le dijo sonriéndole, Sasuke correspondió. –Invítala a cenar- le pidió ahora que su hijo estaba con la guardia baja, claro que le conmovía saber que el muchacho estuviera enamorado, pero aún faltaba que ella le diera su visto bueno. Si Sasuke quería seguir con ella estaba bien, pero tendría que conocerla.

-Pero es que…- quiso alegar con cierto temor que creía nunca admitiría.

-Ya te dije que está bien, solo quiero conocerla…- _conocerlo_.

Sasuke asintió y salió de la casa, pensativo. Aquello no estaba bien, mentirle a su propia madre solo porque tenía miedo… si, miedo, de tener que alejarse de su novio, de decepcionar a sus padres… no creía que soportarían saber que sus dos hijos, pues, tenían un novio en lugar de una novia.

...

Entusiasmada preparando la cena, se vio tentada a preguntarle que le gustaba comer a la chica, pero decidió que si era la indicada comería lo que su suegra preparara. Por fin la conocería, eso era lo que importaba, ¿cierto?

¿En realidad se había olvidado de aquellas pruebas y tonterías a las que había sometido a otras chicas? Por su puesto que no, pero estaba feliz y cocinar la relajaba, entonces tendría que preparar una serie de preguntas para su nuera, que fueran comprometedoras pero discretas. Como por ejemplo si le gustaba cocinar, o si le gustaban los niños, por aquello de los nietos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, se acomodó el cabello y salió de la cocina, esperando encontrarse con una bella muchacha al lado de su hijo, pero lo que vio no fue precisamente el mejor cuadro.

Estaba su esposo, muy bien, su hijo parado en medio de la sala, tomando de la mano a una muchacha de cabello muy corto, alborotado y ojos azules.

-Mamá, él es Naruto, mi novio- lo presentó, haciéndola sentir familiar. Sasuke había dicho _él_ y _novio_ en la misma oración.

Mikoto sonrió, intentó hacerlo, pero no pudo, algo en su interior parecía impedírselo. Un extraño calor que venía desde su vientre hasta su garganta. No era un calor de felicidad, como el que sintió cuando le entregaron a sus hijos recién nacidos, ni cuando Sasuke había dicho mamá por primera vez, o cuando su esposo le había propuesto matrimonio. Ardía y mucho, como si fuera una mecha que llegaría a una bomba, de esas que no sabías cuando iban a explotar… como ella, en cualquier momento.

Y no quería explotar, no debía, no delante del rubio…

-¿Novio Sasuke?- preguntó intentando no levantar la voz.

-Tranquila mamá…

-¿Tranquila? Jamás me dijiste que estabas saliendo con un chico, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?- dijo alterada.

-Sasuke, dijiste que tus padres sabían de lo nuestro…- Naruto lo miró confundido.

-Si sabían pero…- intentó defenderse el Uchiha menor.

-¿Saber? Pero si ya nunca me dices nada…- dijo dramáticamente su madre, al borde de las lágrimas.

-No me mientas… dijiste que sabían y que estaban de acuerdo…- habló triste y molesto.

-Naruto… es que si les iba a decir, pero…

-¿Cuándo?- lo interrumpió alterado -¿Cuándo terminaras conmigo?

-No, espera yo…- el rubio salió corriendo de la casa, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Sasuke- lo llamó su madre, seria, como cuando lo regañaba porque había hecho una travesura -¿le dijiste a ese chico que nosotros aceptábamos su relación para seguir con él?

-No… si, pero…

-Le mentiste a él y a nosotros, no tienes vergüenza, yo no te eduqué de ese modo, te enseñé a decir siempre la verdad… dile algo Fugaku- pidió el apoyo de su esposo, pero este parecía más interesado en el sillón que tenía enfrente, evitando tanto la mirada de su esposa como la de su hijo. La mujer bufó molesta y también salió de la casa, en busca del rubio.

Fugaku suspiró sonoramente y Sasuke se sentó en la orilla del sillón, abatido.

-¿Cómo fue que lo conociste?- preguntó relajándose un poco, quitándole la ceniza a su cigarro. Sasuke sonrió.

"… _Para ser popular hay que ser mediocre.  
–No con las mujeres—dijo la duquesa, moviendo la cabeza—; y las mujeres gobiernan el mundo. Te aseguro que no podemos soportar las medianías. Nosotras las mujeres, como dice alguien, amamos con nuestros oídos, así como vosotros los hombres aman con los ojos, si es que amáis de alguna manera. …"*_

_Su lectura se vio interrumpida al chocar con alguien, y como ambos llevaban el rostro cubierto por un libro no se dieron cuenta de qué había pasado, solo hasta que el otro dejó caer su propio libro por los nervios. Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces antes de agacharse a recoger el ejemplar de algún autor americano no muy reconocido._

_-Perdón…- lo escuchó balbucear y luego se perdió en sus bellos ojos azules, unos segundos, suficientes para incomodarlo. -¿Me devuelves mi libro, por favor?- lo apuró, nervioso._

_-Solo si aceptas salir conmigo…- alejó el libro del ojiazul, sonriendo de medio lado, altanero._

_-¿Te gusta el café?- le preguntó brindándole una gran y destellante sonrisa, Sasuke volvió a sonreír._

_"-Me parece que nunca hacemos otra cosa. ..."*_

-¿Libros? ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?- se burló su padre y el menor solo pudo mirarlo confundido. –Deberías disculparte…

-¿Con mi madre?

-Y con Naruto- agregó.

...

Que suerte que no había ido lejos, estaba sentado en la banqueta de su propia casa, Mikoto sonrió maternalmente y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Sasuke no es malo- comenzó, porque no sabía por dónde al estar también molesta –sintió miedo- quiso explicar y como el rubio no dijo nada continuo –hace un tiempo su hermano, Itachi, vino y nos presentó a su novio- sonrió recordando –y de algún modo pensó que me había molestado que saliera con un chico…

-Pero eso no justifica que me haya mentido- alegó cruzado de brazos.

-No, pero si no te mentía tú lo ibas a dejar, ¿verdad?- aseguró, Naruto bajó la cara apenado –él te quiere, me lo dijo y no quiere separarse de ti por nada, ni siquiera por mi…- se sinceró un tanto dolida.

El rubio levantó la vista, sorprendido, clavándola en los ojos ónix de la mujer. Sintieron una pesada mirada detrás de ellos y alcanzaron a escuchar un suspiro.

-Tiene razón, estaba asustado, lo siento…- susurró apenas audible. –Mamá, lamento no haberte dicho nada…- tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y no notó cuando la mujer se le acercó para abrazarlo.

-Está bien- le sonrió –ya te había dicho que si hay amor nada más importa- le acarició el rostro y el cabello.

-Naru…- lo llamó arrepentido, el rubio no soportaba verlo así, tan triste –lo lamen…- se sorprendió al sentirlo abrazarse a su cuello, sonrió y correspondió tomándolo por la cintura.

-Está bien Sasuke… solo no vuelvas a mentirme- pidió sonriéndole, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo- juntó sus frentes y susurró un te quiero, correspondiendo con otro beso aún más dulce que el anterior.

Fugaku hizo su aparición, poniéndola alerta.

-¿Y?- la pregunta le supo a _Deja vu_.

-Sí, bien, me agrada, es un buen chico- le dijo mirando a la pareja, y aunque no había podido "evaluarlo" como otras veces por la culpa de su hijo, se veían felices, enamorados y eso estaba bien para ella.

Era como ella misma había dicho, si había amor nada importaba. Ella amaba a Sasuke y este amaba a Naruto y al final todos estaban felices.

Y entonces una idea cruzó su mente, pensó que, tal vez, si hubiera tenido una hija habría podido conseguir una nuera.

* * *

*Fragmento de _El Retrato de Dorian Gray_.

El final no terminó por convencerme del todo, pero bueno, si a ti te gustó déjame un review, mira que no me pagan nada, lo hago por amor al arte así que anda, déjame un comentario lindo para que me brote la inspiración xD

Los amo, besos. Smuak's.

misery_182


End file.
